Hug
by kentangoreng
Summary: Ong Seongwoo yang sembunyi di bawah tangga darurat, Daniel tetap menemukannya. [Daniel. K x Seongwoo. O] isi rada ga nyambung sama judul hehet


Hug

 _"Ong Seongwoo yang sembunyi di tangga darurat, Daniel tetap menemukannya."_

Wanna One Fict. NielOng [Daniel. K x Seongwoo. O] Romance Lil'Drama Fluffy Schoollife!au

•••

.

.

.

 **You don't need anything, You just need a hug and a shoulder to cry.**

•••

Sebuah pemandangan aneh melihat siluet hitam yang berlalu menuju ruang gelap itu. Siluetnya tampak tergesa-gesa, lalu menghilang.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar isak tangis seseorang di kegelapan. Beruntung sekitar sekolah sedang sepi, tidak akan ada yang ketakutan dan mengira itu tangisan roh halus; tidak itu hanya tangisan seorang Ong Seongwoo.

Lelaki kurus itu memeluk lututnya, menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lututnya lalu menangis terisak. Ia meremat celana bahan berwarna abu yang ia kenakan hingga kain itu kusut.

Ingatannya memutar kembali kejadian yang membuatnya menyendiri di bawah tangga darurat; berputar seperti rol film dan membuat tangisnya semakin besar.

Kembali ia berfikir, itu bukan sepenuhnya salah dirinya. Kenapa dia yang harus menanggung semua amarah sang ketua? Kenapa ia yang harus di bentak sedemikian rupa hingga hatinya yang sekuat beton saja hancur? _Kenapa harus dirinya?_

Seongwoo bukan orang yang cengeng. Seumur hidupnya ia sendiri bisa menghitung jari intensitas menangisnya. Tapi untuk sekarang, ia lebih memilih jadi cengeng. Melampiaskan semua amarahnya dan membiarkannya pergi bersama air matanya.

Tak lama pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara, seseorang datang dan mungkin akan menemukannya. Namun ia terlalu sedih untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lelaki bertubuh tegap yang berdiri tepat satu meter darinya.

"Disini kau, _hyung_."

Desiran aneh dalam dirinya membuat kepalanya menengadah, menatap sosok tinggi menjulang yang menatap dirinya datar. Seongwoo terlalu lamban untuk menyembunyikan semua; jejak tangisan di pipinya sangat kentara.

"Da-daniel?"

Buru-buru ia menghapus lelehan amarahnya, sesegera mungkin terlihat normal dihadapan sosok tinggi itu; _nametag_ nya bertuliskan Kang Daniel. Ia hanya menggeleng, terlanjur mengetahui semuanya sebelum Seongwoo menghapusnya.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping _senior_ nya itu, menekukkan kakinya yang panjang. Seulas senyum kecil ia lontarkan, tangan kanannya mengelus puncak kepala Seongwoo hati-hati.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" Seongwoo menggeleng menjawabnya, ia merapatkan dirinya pada tubuh tegap Daniel.

Daniel yang mengerti dengan cepat menarik kepala Seongwoo untuk bersandar di bahunya. Tak lama ia bisa merasakan jas alamamater bagian bahunya basah dan isakan halus terdengar.

"Ceritalah, jika itu membuatmu baik," dengan lembut ia berucap.

Tangannya mengelus lengan kakak kelasnya itu, membuat isak tangisnya perlahan mereda.

"Apa... aku terlalu buruk? Sampai Jisung _hyung_ membentakku?" Daniel diam, dan Seongwoo memejamkan matanya.

"Aku memang lalai, ceroboh. Acara hancur karena aku."

"Apa ada yang patut disalahkan selain aku? Haha pasti tidak." ia tertawa miris. Daniel yang mendengarnya menelan ludahnya berat. Jarang ia mendengar tawa semiris itu keluar dari bibir manis Ong Seongwoo.

Lama Seongwoo terdiam, lalu Daniel membuka suaranya.

"Kau sudah baikkan?"

Dirasanya Seongwoo mendongak, ia ikut menoleh. Senyumnya mengembang saat dilihatnya bibir kucing Seongwoo juga menyunggingkan senyum cerahnya.

"Aku oke. Sebenarnya masalahnya tidak besar, aku saja yang terlalu terlalu cengeng."

Daniel terkekeh sesaat sebelum Seongwoo menaikkan tubuhnya keatas pangkuan Daniel; kakinya sengaja diselonjorkan karena keram tadi. Alisnya menukik, menatap bingung kakak kelasnya.

Semuanya berjalan cepat, dari mulai Seongwoo yang memeluk lehernya erat; sangat erat hingga Daniel merasa tercekik, hingga ia bisa merasakan bibir kenyal kakak kelasnya tepat diatas bibirnya.

Hanya sebuah kecupan biasa, setelahnya Seongwoo kembali memeluk leher Daniel; menyembunyikan wajah memerah _plus_ sembabnya di perpotongan leher Daniel.

Daniel masih me _loading_. Lalu kedua tangannya merangkul pinggang ramping Seongwoo dan membawanya semakin dekat. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Seongwoo, sejenak memejamkan matanya menikmati aroma memabukkan kakak kelasnya.

Hampir saja keduanya tertidur jika bel sekolah tidak berbunyi nyaring. Seongwoo melepas pelukannya _ogah_ , bibirnya mengerucut tak suka untuk pertama kalinya pada bel pulang sekolah.

Yang lebih muda tertawa, bibirnya mengecup lembut kedua mata bengkak Seongwoo.

" _Cha_ , ayo pulang."

Seongwoo menggeleng, "Mau seperti ini saja." ia merengek rewel yang membuat Daniel memekik gemas.

"Ayolah, _hyung_. Kau bisa memelukku di apartement nanti."

Daniel menyelipkan tangannya dibawah lutut Seongwoo, mengangkatnya _ala bridal_. Yang lebih tua dengan segera mengalungkan kembali tangannya di leher jenjang Daniel.

"Kau manja sekali astaga."

"Biar saja, aku suka manja padamu."

Gigi kelinci Daniel menyembul saat tertawa lebar seperti sekarang. Benar juga, pikir Daniel. Jarang sekali Seongwoo semanja ini padanya.

"Kau mau makan apa setelah ini _, hyung_?"

"Ga mau makan, mau Daniel."

Mari kita berharap agar tidak terdengar suara aneh di apartementnya malam ini.

•끝•

 ** _Annyeong_**

 ** _Lagi lagi aku bawa ff nista macem gini:v_**

 ** _Aku seneng banget akhirnya Wanna One debut._**

 ** _Tapi karena wifi rumah dicabut paksa sama pihak Indi*ome, jadi gak bisa streaming tiap hari_ ㅠㅠ**

 **Mind To Review??**


End file.
